


身体乳

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: 短篇一发完





	身体乳

护肤达人堂本刚。

在初秋还不是很干燥的时候，就开始考虑今年冬天用什么身体乳了。

胡子拉碴的欧吉桑一大早醒来就看到精致的爱人蹲在卫生间的储物柜前，仔细研究地上摆放的瓶瓶罐罐。

 

“你翻这些要干什么啊？”

 

堂本刚瞪了他一眼。

“你以为每年冬天的身体乳是飞来的吗？我要不在这里翻，你就等着手肘掉下来吧！”

恶狠狠的。

 

 

可其实说到底还是给堂本光一谋了福利。

洗完澡软软的白团子，擦上香香的身体乳，抱在怀里爱不释手的人是谁？

这个糙汉真是迟钝。

 

 

堂本刚看着网上的推荐，又和以前的做对比。最后选了一款牛奶身体乳，拿到实物使用之后既滋润味道又香，他喜欢极了。

意料之中的被堂本光一嫌弃。

 

太香了吧——

这个味道好像女孩子……

这让我一个大老爷们儿怎么用啊……

会被后辈嘲笑的……

你今年怎么搞的嘛……

 

但还是得用。

哪怕为了和他有一样的味道。

 

 

天气转冷，本来很嫌弃的堂本光一，使用身体乳的频率已经高达每日一次了。

 

泡完澡出来，他看到堂本刚在给小腿擦身体乳。走过去拿起瓶子，往自己手里挤了一些，给堂本刚的另一条腿擦。

 

“膝盖最近怎么？”

说完就伸手擦到膝盖上。

 

“就前几天疼了，这几天还好。”

 

“所以你就把裤子穿厚，天要变冷了。今天去健身了吗？”

 

“去了啊……”

 

“药都吃了吗？”

 

本来沉浸在温情里的堂本刚，被这句无心的问话拉回到现实——自己的耳朵还是个麻烦事儿啊，手上的动作随着思绪的跑路停了下来。

“嗯……”

声音也变得低沉。

 

“那就好，还有哪里没擦？”

 

堂本刚抬起头看着眼前的人，头顶的灯光有些晃眼。

他抓起堂本光一的手，放在自己心脏的位置。

“这里……擦不到怎么办？”

手掌之下，是他跳动的心脏。那些心室壁上，因为痛苦和伤心产生的纹路，要怎么样才能消除呢？

 

 

接着就被扑倒了，被紧紧的抱着，结结实实的压在床上。

 

“欧桑你好重我要喘不过气了——”

实在是抱的太紧了，是真的快窒息了。

 

堂本光一闻言，稍微松了一下。换了个姿势侧躺着，但还是紧紧抱着堂本刚。

“这样，这样我的温度就可以传递过去了——和身体乳是一个道理。”

 

堂本光一觉得对堂本刚他只要保持一颗真心就好，其他的都是多余的。但是这种感情浓烈又单薄——

一颗真心，要怎么具体表现呢。他恨自己没有美丽贴切的词汇和表达技巧，他只有直白笨拙的说有你真好，不是你不行，然后再把人抱住。

 

但这对堂本刚是何其有效啊，内心的不安，总是立刻就被名为堂本光一的火热融化了。

 

也只有他能说出这种话了——和身体乳一个道理。

不过也确实。

自己不就正是被堂本光一滋润着吗？

 

堂本刚也是个羞于表达情感的人，他甚至不如堂本光一那样的直白。他的告白里，一定要加入搞笑的因素，这样才不至于因为害羞而不知所措。

 

现在也是——

“知道啦，一嘴嫌弃还是用了身体乳的肌肉男先生——”

 

 

头顶的灯光突然就变成了暖黄色。

明天也这样度过吧。

堂本刚想。

 

 

 

感谢看到这里的你  
❤(ӦｖӦ｡)


End file.
